A Trip to London
by claymaker
Summary: Stranded In Rural North Britain, The No Life King has to bum a ride wIth an unexpected femaLe whO drives him boNkers, or perhAps in his case, sane. Three shot.
1. PART 1

Okay, a little side project here. a little one shot idea that popped in my head that turned into great little story when I RPed with my beta friend **Timeghost823**. I wanted to try a different perspective and well it was cool to write. Turns out its a three shot instead because its so long. I must give half the credit to Timeghost. Without her this would never have gotten to this point!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Marty, and I earn bupkiss from this.

**A TRIP TO LONDON PART. 1**

The waxing crescent glowed down upon my visage as if mocking me of my small inconvenience. I stood dispassionately by the side of the narrow two lane asphalt gazing about the unremarkable landscape. Short stubby trees dotted about the softly rolling fields of wild growing grass and weeds. Not a single living biped touched my vast senses for miles around, and I knew it would be the like for many more miles to come. The only thing with a heartbeat were rabbits in burrows and the occasional fox hunting for its next meal. I couldn't bother myself with them for I was not so desperate of hunger to engorge on such paltry blood, at least not yet.

A cool breeze wafted through my duster and feathered the ends of my sangria red cravat. The faint scent of wild flowers mixed in with rain dampened earth. Spring was drawing to a close to welcome in the somewhat annoying days of summer heat, dry earth, and prickling humidity that those of my kind find uncomfortable. I much prefer winter, and the whipping cold that steals the warmth from those whom are determined to keep it at all costs. Fools, everything goes cold in the end.

Earlier, when my dilemma had first presented myself, I debated on whether I should glide into air as my horde of bats or race as a shadow over the land, but then I considered my reserves. I had over five hundred miles ahead of me between the fringes of Halkirk to London. Even I could not travel that far in a single night by vampiric means. If the maggot hadn't gotten the bright idea to blow up the transport vehicle I had rode in, including the driver and the spare reserves of blood I would not even be thinking of this.

No matter, what is done is done. At least I saw the look of fright on his face when I broke his little rocket launcher then broke him. I small smirk worked its way into my face. Master won't be pleased. I can hear her bellowing already, her increased blood pressure coursing through her neck and her cheeks flushing ever so slightly. There were few women I knew that truly looked wondrous when boiling mad. Sometimes, one of her fits of anger would make my whole week if I were the one to instill it in her.

I turned away from my musings to walk nonchalantly at the road side hoping to sense upon a living structure with a working automobile. The less energy I use the better. My diet was light on the 36 hour trip up to the small dull town with the bug problem, and so I was bit peckish to say the least and running on empty as would humans say. Not to mention that the idiot Police Girl had stocked up the van with my least favorite type of blood, B+, lessening my desire to drink it in the first place. Ah, but to the issue at hand. It was nearing eleven o'clock and there still was not a thing in sight to assist me in my journey home, or rather where I currently occupy my coffin. My real home was a world away and already lost, however there was no need to dwell on the past. Nothing productive came of it.

My sensitive ears picked up a motor coming towards me on road from the north. Bright twin eyes appeared on the horizon behind me. This has promise, I thought to myself as the shape of the car became clearer to me. From what I could tell it was mid-seventies style Mini Cooper in flat, faded blue. The paint was chipped all over with rusted blotches on the metal frame. I also caught the sight of a faded bumper that read "Caution, I brake for Elves, Fairies, Gnomes, Leprechauns, Unicorns, Dragons, & other invisible creatures that only I could see." Humph, charming. Accompanying the engine sound was a radio blaring with the driver singing at the top of her lungs. I forced myself not to wince from her high pitch. Humoring myself, I stuck my thumb out to see if the woman driver would indeed stop. She didn't. I was ignored completely. Apparently the human was too engrossed in singing her throat sore to even notice a six foot seven devilishly handsome man on the side of the road. I quirked my lip. She'll notice me soon enough.

I materialized to her left in the passenger seat with my hands neatly clasped atop my legs.

The woman continued to sing. "_I can't escape myself, So many times I've lied, But there's still rage inside! Somebody get me through this nightmare…_"

I grinned wide for the driver. "Good Evening."

She paused in her singing to greet "Oh hey." Then continued into another verse when her eyes widened in complete surprise of me, producing a full body jerk. I felt the tires veer off the road. A half second later the human did too and in response slammed her foot on the brakes. Unprepared for that my head slapped onto the narrow dashboard, a dashboard littered with glued on trinkets and other loose junk. I pealed a miniature bedeviled rubber duck out of my eye and flicked it to the floor.

"What the fuck!" Her back twisted pressing herself against the driver side door. "Where the hell did you come from?"

I restrained my annoyance of her vocal volume and said politely. "It matters not how. I am simply a man in need of a ride home… to London."

Her light green eyes stared at me warily. I could see the thoughts churning behind her eyes. "Not so simple I think. Why you dressed as a pimp?"

My lips turned slightly downward. Really? Such a vulgar thing to be described as. "These clothes suit me. All I ask is to be taken to London. I can pay you whatever amount you need."

Her face softened while I watched well manicured fingernails tap the steering wheel in thoughtful gesture. If worse came to worse I can tap her veins till she passed out then drive the car myself. However, I repelled that idea as the scent of her blood reminded me of a drug polluted whore too long in the streets. I was certainly not _that_ hungry.

Nibbling on her lips briefly she said "Just for shits and giggles, how much would you pay me?"

"Enough to give this trash heap an overhaul." I suggested in reply.

She balked at my answer. "Hey! Don't insult Bessie!" Then I stared irritated while she proceeded to pat the side of the car's paneling and coo at it like a small child or pet.

"Fine," I said, my annoyance leaking out, "How about seven hundred pounds, you may use it for kindling for all I care."

She quirked a lip. "Alright, but you pay for meals and gas too!"

I nodded then added. "I request that you drive only at night."

"Alright but pay for decent coffee and you sleep in the car, bub." She said at me pointing a scratch scarred finger at me. I nodded again. "Sweet!" She squealed then shifted the old car into drive. She started singing again. "_I used to rule the world! Seas would rise when I gave the word_- Oh yes, I'll be making a short little stop if you don't mind. Kinda caught me with a load." Her left thumb jutted to the back.

I was not interested enough to physically look back there as the car's front seat space had enough pointless things to occupy my eyes, the woman included. I cared not if she made a stop as long as it was brief. She returned to singing obscenely with the radio and I tuned her out as best I could which was actually hard as she obviously was tone deaf and I suspected she did it on purpose to try to punish me for my slight of intruding upon her. Instead I studied her visage with my third eye as it was generally rude to stare, not that I mind being rude, but I did need the human biped amiable for the time being.

Her hair, bright red, did not appear to know what a comb was, was held down by a greenish boonie hat with both sides of the rim buttoned up to a cap. A shoe lace served to hold it onto her head during fierce updrafts lay loose under her jaw. Skin was naturally tanned by her genetics though a few shades lighter than master's and bore a smattering of brown freckles across her cheeks and a slightly bulbous nose. Green eyes spoke of mischief for the half hour I had sat beside her. At least that was the impression the twin orbs gave me. I could not easily ascertain her thoughts, nor did I bother to pry. She was no one.

Fingers rested on the tan wheel of the vehicle tapping generally to the song she currently blared into the small space. The left hand bore four parallel yet jagged lines of pale tissue. They looked at least ten years old starting from her outer wrist to the tips of her fingers. It was evident that an altercation had taken place with a large animal of sorts. I cared not what her history was. At least three sets of earrings pierced into her lobes two of them dangled with small stones and soft metal. There was a forth that only adorned her right ear that bobbled a larger dark green stone with orange flecks. She wore a pink, purple, and green tie-dyed t-shirt, tattered loose blue jeans, and red Ked sneakers with miss-matching shoe laces. It was apparent I had found the most obvious woman in all of Britain.

Her transportation was no less noticeable with a multitude of figurines and rough earth crystals on the dash, beads and necklaces roped on the rear-view mirror, and the mismatching seat covers on the two buckets. One of blue fake fur while the other had red flowers printed all over. Clearly this woman had no color coordination. I noted that even the car smell was unique. A mish mash of herbs, dust, and motor oil mingled somewhat unpleasantly in the interior.

Suddenly the woman slammed on the breaks. "Oh! Here we are!" She yammered, locking it into park and turning off the key.

Once again my head connected with the dash board collecting a nice sharp crystal in my left cheek. I growled plucking the damned thing out.

"You know seatbelts are there for a reason." My darkened eyes glared almost murderously though I only caught her back as she exited the contraption. After a few moments her head popped back in. "You can help me ya know. I got lots in the trunk to move." I resisted grumbling and pulled myself out of the car. The woman busily jiggled a key into the trunk then popped it open. When she stood back up she stared hard up at me as if seeing me for the first time. "God, you're tall." She mouthed with two fingers up seeming to take my stature for mental filing later.

Her head shook then brusquely shoved a box at me. I took it in my hands then she placed another atop of it along with a bag full of a smelly herb inside it. She grabbed two bags then walked off to a quant fenced yard. I followed. At a stubby wooden gate she paused lifted her foot, cried a Kiai, and kicked the gate open with a resounding bang on the fence. "Still the master." She snorted then proceeded into the yard and to the front door. Again she stopped at the door, this time murmuring nonsense and jiggling with her keys. I followed her into a cluttered domicile into a kitchen which was the opposite of everything I have thus far seen of her living spaces. It was pristine, clean, and bare of any non essentials save for a flower vase under a window. "Put those there please" I placed the bag and two boxes on the counter where she indicated. "Drat! I forgot that little box in the trunk. Would you be a peach and bring it in please? Oh, don't open it though. I gotta gather a few things for our road trip!" Her green eyes lit in excitement then left the kitchen.

'Why not?' I thought then walked out to the car. I spotted the unassuming box far in the trunk. I swept it up in one hand. It was no larger than my fist. Something inside me itched to open it. What could be inside? She let a perfect stranger in her house and agreed to take me to London, so what could be so important in this tiny thing that I was not allowed to see? I was halfway through the yard when curiosity got best of me. I opened the woodened hinged lid. I frowned in disappointment. There was nothing in the stupid box. It was then that the box snapped shut and a bizarre force pulled my hand down to the ground with the box very much attached to my hand. In the process of my descent to gravity I collided with a few metal wind chimes creating quite a stir of noise. My focus was the box however, which seemed to be sucking something out of me; my vampiric energy I suspect. I snarled at the thing thrashing about trying to get my hand out from under the bedeviled thing. I stopped at the sight of the five foot one woman standing over me with a gym bag and a cooler in her hands.

"You opened it, didn't ya? Idiot!" She stepped casually over me to deposit her things in the trunk, muttering "Blood sucker can't follow one little rule."

I hissed. "Undo this at once, Witch!" She returned to hover over me.

"Hey its YOUR fault that you opened it. Whatever, I'm a Gypsy not a witch! There's a difference. Did you think I didn't know what you were? I practically breath magic. I couldn't have you near me without some precautions." She pick up the box easily and moved off. I lunged at her only to get shocked by an invisible field around her. It jerked me back a few feet. She tucked the box back in the trunk and locked the trunk. "I wouldn't do that. As long as you harbor ill toward me that will happen." I picked up my wide rimmed hat and flexed my fingers into a fist at her. "I'll return your powers at the journey's end." Her irked tone suddenly brightened. "So! Lets go! We're burnin' moonlight." then giggled on her way into the car. With reluctance I bent down into the passenger seat and shut the door. She turned over the engine, put it into gear, and sang passionately with the first song on the radio while I sat there grumbling with arms crossed.

Thirty minutes in and I'd had enough. I still had some control over my shadows so I slinked one into the radio and yanked out the wires. Silence blessed the interior for a few seconds.

"What the?" She woman pulled off the side of the road and fiddled with the small buttons and LED display. It was obviously too new to come with the forty year old car. "Its always doing this.

'Wonder why.' I thought sarcastically.

The Radio blipped back on. "Here we go. Hey, you got a preference?"

Grumbling internally 'must have used her bloody magic.' With a sneer I answered "Silence."

"If the music was bothering you, you could have said something earlier." She drawled turning the radio off and pulling back into drive. A long minute of silence ensued. Of course the woman did not seem the type to stay quiet for long. "By the way I don't think we've made introductions. I'm Marty, and you are…?"

I did not turn to look at the woman as I spoke the name.

"Alucard…" She tested my name on her tongue then seemed to think about it. Perhaps she had heard of me. If she had I hoped that it would bring fear into her heart that she was sitting next to the No Life King. After a few moments she did pale slightly with a hint of anxiety tinting her odor. "Oh crap, Count… Dracula?" Widened eyes glared at me for which I returned a crooked grin. Her eyes focused back on the road and after a few moments her discomfort of me was gone. "Pleasure to meet you Alucard!" She spouted cheerfully.

It quite irked me that she just threw away her apprehension of me so quickly as if I was merely a false alarm; a rattling in the bushes that turned out to be a rabbit. This was not wise on her part. I still had considerable strength over her despite her protective barrier. Gypsy or no I still had the advantage. Surely her mind was not as protected. I tested this rubbing my consciousness against hers seeing if could sense her thoughts and then manipulate them. She blocked me there as well. What was worse was that she knew I tried to pry.

"Hey! that's an invasion of my space ya perv!" She physically swatted at me. I hissed lowly at the tiny invasion of my person she had done me, then tuned her out completely for next hour. She seemed to occupy that time by talking to herself about nonsense or perhaps she was trying to strike up a conversation with me, but like I said I was not listening.

The gnawing of hunger of my insides persisted at me for a drink and it was in the second hour that something had occurred to me. "You're masking your blood scent aren't you?" Every gypsy I had encountered before was quite edible; a delicacy of sorts among medians.

She smiled twisting her head to show me the odd ball earring. "Yep! Blood stone, a lovely little rock. Also projects the force field keeping me safe from you."

Knowing that her current scent was a deception made my mouth water. I haven't had gypsy in such a long time. I prodded her hungrily. "Gypsies go down rather easily."

"Sheesh" rolling her eyes. "if you're that hungry go grab a squirrel."

I was not amused. "I don't do squirrel, human."

"A fox then. They're gamier!" She suggested in exasperation. It was then that the pit of my stomach made its empty discomfort known with an audible gurgle. I hated it when it did that. Suddenly she snorted. "I was not aware your dead insides could still do that!" She said humorously. "Okay, okay." She stretched an arm across my chest. "Just so you know if I pass out, you do too."

Mildly surprised but did not look a gift horse in the mouth. I lifted the wrist up to my lips, briefly licked the spot with my tongue, then neatly bit twin fangs into the flesh. She gasped slightly, but kept her attention on the road. Her blood melted in my mouth and barely suppressed a groan of pleasure. Ah, the fine texture glided down my throat like a caress as the warmth of it coated my insides like a long lost lover.

Too soon I had to stop the gentle sucking on her flesh as I noticed her eyes hazing over slightly. I noted that even her skin tasted of a sweet nectar. I licked over the holes sealing them up and released her arm.

"Oi, a bit woozy, hey hand me a granola bar out of the glove box would ya?"

"With pleasure," as a small token of my appreciation I complied handing her the wrapped human snack. She ripped the wrapper off with her teeth with a practiced flare and gobbled the nutty bar down. "Mmm, yummers" She muttered afterward. "So, Vladie, now that you're listening, what brought you to this neck of the woods?"

"Business." I answered vaguely.

"Come now, you can be honest with me. I already know who you are."

The way she said that last sentence tickled the back of my mind but I ignored it. The woman was nothing but trouble. I did however relent to divulging some details. "I was sent here to take care of some unfriendly individuals. The individual in question removed my former transportation."

Her head bobbed. "Uh huh, so why not call for service?"

"Phone died, quite literally."

"Man that's a cursed day you're having. Aren't you glad I happened by!"

I bothered not to respond to her over the top enthusiasm.

"Well you're lucky I was delayed with a road block in the last town. Had to go around, but at least I found some foxglove so it wasn't a total waste." She rattled in that voice that was a pitch too high to be soothing.

'Road block, humph.' I had a pivotal hand in that. I glared out the window settling into my typical abyss of the doldrums.

At three am the woman Marty open her maw in a great yawn. "Oi, I needs coffee." She pulled off the side of the road near a grassy plain of flat land. Hints of salt and drying seaweed coated the breeze twitching my nose. The ocean was nearby. The woman hopped out to open the trunk. "What are you doing, woman?"

"What's it look like? I'm getting coffee! You might as well get out and stretch a bit."

I grumbled but phased beside her as she opened up her cooler. It did feel good to get out of that small contraption. She pulled out a small thermos then pulled out a short fat wine bottle with surprise. "Huh, so that's where I stuck that. Hey vamp, wanna glass?" I leaned slightly over her shoulder to look at the vintage. Her grip tightened around both items as I did so. The label was of a French Cabernet sauvignon, of which I particularly liked, but of a brand I was unfamiliar. It was twenty years old and I knew unopened and sealed as it was that it had a nice aroma.

"I don't know the maker but I'll tests its merit." I said finally.

"All right! But I'm not letting you have it straight. Let me find a cup." She pulled out two ceramic mugs. The one she gave me had a cartoon mouse painted on it. Hers had yellow daisies. Surely this was an insult to wine connoisseurs everywhere, but then again the wine she had could be worthy of nothing else. She popped open the cork, lightly wafted the escaping aroma with her fingers, then poured the red liquid halfway up my cup. "I have a two glass limit, so you know." She then corked the bottle and proceeded with her coffee snuffing the lightly steamy brown mix with a contented sigh.

I lightly swirled the dark red fluid inhaling deeply with more dignity then she did with hers. It was pleasant just as I sensed. My nose collected her deceptive odor as well heightening the wine's appeal. A small sip later and I smirked. 'Her blood would be perfect with this.' It was perfectly smooth, not too sweet, and held a slightly sharp tang, which I liked. "Commendable" I told her, taking another sip.

Her smile held mischief. "Glad you like my family's wine."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really now?"

"Yep! Eldest brother runs a vineyard in France. Sends me a case every year. That's the last I have of that vintage." She happily sipped of her coffee like she had won a bet or something. I ignored her for the remainder of my glass and continued to do so with the second round.

I slight numbing entered my body when both of us returned to the car. Her wine had a high alcohol content after all. I decided to while away my boredom at her expense, and played up my level of intoxication. While she drove I leaned into her, whispering "Your blood is delicious my dear as is your wine."

Her left eyebrow rose. "Are you drunk?"

"Not nearly enough my dear." My left hand's fingers walked along the bucket seat mere inches from her leg.

"All right Count! Cut it out or so help me you won't like it!" Her threat didn't phase me. I grinned wide for her to see and twirled a right hand finger into her frizzy hair. "That's it!" She inhaled a great breath. "THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! IT GOES ON AND ON…." Her voice was likened to a waling screech of a banshee. Like a compressed air explosion I yanked away from her to cover my ears. I could not believe the volume that human produced nor the duration she could sustain it. Baring my fangs I growled at her repeatedly. I also vowed to mutilate the author of that blasted song. I couldn't strangle the damn woman although I suppose it was my fault that I incited her in the first place. Know your limits when someone has power over you, and I realized too late I pushed too far with this bloody witch. For an hour she wouldn't stop.

I finally bellowed. "GOD, WOMAN! STOP ALREADY! I'LL BEHAVE!"

Marty stopped her torture. "Promise?"

I sighed. "Yes, I'll be the perfect gentleman, just don't ever sing like that or _that_ sing again."

"Sweet!"

Leaning back in the seat I grumbled mentally in frustration. I needed something to rip apart. Unfortunately nothing presented itself. Not soon enough the eastern skies lighten with the rising sun. Marty pulled off to the side of the asphalt towards a lightly wooded area and parked her blue hunk of tin under a tree.

"Is there a cover for this… car?" I ask surly.

She twisted her waist to grab something out of the back seat. "I got something better! A blackout curtain! Just fold the seat back and wrap yourself in this and you'll be nice and cozy!

I muttered dully, "Lovely" grabbing the curtain from her. She turned around in her seat to reach in further for something else in the back. Her curvy butt wormed in the air brushing my arm. I couldn't wait for this degrading night to be over. She pulled out a one man tent then gracelessly exited the car. Popping the seat down and pulling over the curtain I grumbled, 'she must do this often if she's _this_ prepared. Wonder how many hapless victims she's tortured.' I heard her talk once more. "Don't go touching that little box, and good day!" Turning my back to her was my response. The car door closed and I was left to my slumber.

"HOOOONNNNNKKKK!" I bolted upright, flinging the curtain off, ready to tear the intruder to shreds. "Wakey! Wakey!" She grinned grandly with an air horn in her hand.

My clawed hands dropped to my sides. "Oh, its just _you._"

"Yep! Good evening, count." Obviously, the woman was hyper, oh joy. "I already ate dinner so you don't have to wait." The car's suspension bounced as she jumped into the driver's seat. I threw the curtain into the back and crossed my arms. There was a small pop when she started the engine before she turned it back onto the road. "Did ya have a nice rest? I slept great; the birds in the air, the dragons in the sky, the sweet lullaby of horny toads…" She continued on with nonsense. I ignored the caffeinated woman to stare at the rising waxing crescent.

She tapped my shoulder. "Hey Count, wanna play a game?"

"And why would I play a game with you witch?"

She ignored my palpable annoyance. "I spy with my little eye something that begins with B!"

I remained silent.

"Nope, that's not it keep guessing!"

"I haven't said anything, nutcase."

Marty shook her head. "Nope, not it either!"

"Are you mentally challenged?" Her blathering irritated me to no end.

"Now it starts with a B. Ba.. BEE." She sounded it out as if I was child. "Remember?"

I exhaled through my fangs. Fine, I'll play her idiotic game. I didn't bother to look around as I could still sense my surroundings as far as she could see. "Is it a bat?"

"YEAH! now your turn!"

'Dumb game' " Can I pick the next game?"

Marty brightened even more, which I did not think was possible. "What game you have in mind, Vampy?"

"The quiet game."

"Oh." It lost that tiny bit of brightness. "I'm no good at that one, something else."

My eye visibly twitched.

She noticed. "You do an awful lot of that, something bothering you?"

"Yes, an insane woman," my mouth growled out. "Who can't be quiet."

A humored snort blew through her nose. "Yeah whatever. How about the alphabet game I start with one letter like anchovy and you start with the next...?"

Hissing lowly I said. "Blood-bath."

"Cauliflower"

"Dirt-nap"

"Elephant."

"Fatality"

"Gorgeous"

"Holocaust"

"Ingenious"

"Jugular"

"Kissable"

I growled. "Lead-bag"

Her eyes narrowed at that one but continued. "Modest"

"Neurotic."

She giggled. "Optimist"

"Please perish pestering prune!"

The woman's face lit up. "Quivering quirky quiet queen."

"Raining, ripping, rubbish!"

"Silly silks sliding softly!"

Damn woman was a word shark. "Time to torture traitorous tramps."

"UNDERWEAR!" She screamed it.

"Viciously vaulting vile vagrants very _Violently_." I expressed my ire fully in the last word.

My deadly tone didn't faze her an inch. "Womanly wiles wavering while weaving wet wicker."

"X marks your grave site, witch."

She scoffed. "You yuck yak."

"Zip it! No more idiocy, witch." I had enough.

"Ah… you were doing so well… fine…" Blessed silence filled the car once more.

Unfortunately, something else filled the car and I couldn't help a gag reflex. "My god, woman!"

The blood rushed to her face. "Oh, pardon me. Must be the kidney beans I had for dinner."

I hissed. This blimey female had to have a death wish if she was doing this on purpose. I simply stopped breathing. I didn't need the air.

A few minutes later I _heard_ her pass gas. "Oh dear I'm paying for it now." My eye twitched in rage. I lifted an elbow and smashed the passenger window outward.

"Hey! You're paying for that!" She yelled at me.

Teeth grinded together. "It was worth it."

My nutcase driver mumbled under her breath. "With that attitude I wander if anyone likes you."

I told her quietly with hidden promise. "Most people I meet end up dead."

"Lovely." She stared at the endless road for many minutes brooding. I had hoped she would stay that way for the rest of the evening. Unfortunately, it seemed the fates were having a laugh at me tonight. Something seemed to have caught her eye and slammed on the brakes once more, and once more my head connected with something sharp. "Is that what I think it is?" She put her 'Bessie' in park and jumped out the car up a hill.

I pulled yet another degrading piece of junk out of my face and crushed it to dust in my fist and imagined it was that loony human I was doing it to. "This is so not worth my time."

I teleported beside the woman who was crouching among tall grass and white wild flowers. Occasionally she pulled at a flower ripping the whole root up. "What are you doing?"

"Sssshhhhh not so loud. you'll scare them." She dared shush me.

"Scare who?" I didn't bother to lower my tone.

"The fairies, sssshhh."

This woman was an absolute nutcase. The notion that she had escaped a sanitarium recently, entertained my mind for a second.

"Damn it!" She stood back up. "Ya scared em off creepy!" then marched back down to the car.

I phased right before her and grabbed the mass of smelly flowers. "And what prey tell are these for?" I knew for a fact what they were. Yet another thing the woman believed to annoy me with.

"Huh. Garlic doesn't effect you." She reached out to take them back. "I'll just use it in my-" I threw the whole bundle of them hundreds of feet away into the tall grass. "Hey! I had a nice fettuccine planned!" I teleported back into the car to wait for the half-brained gypsy. I huffed. 'And they call _me_ insane.'

She finally hopped back in to do what I was paying her to do. She hummed randomly for the next hour until we hit a small town, Blairgowrie it was called. She mentioned she needed gas for her 'poor Bessie' and pulled into a small station with a mini-mart. I got out to find a phone, perhaps I could call master to send me a chopper or something faster than 'old Bessie'. That woman was going to crumble the last of my patience if something didn't change soon. Marty did her thing with the pump while I lumbered over to a payphone at the side of the mart. I picked up the handle to find to my great displeasure that it was detached half way down the cord. A crick occurred in the handle at such displeasure and slammed the useless thing back on the hook. I went into the store and spotted the cashier. "Excuse me," getting the human's attention, "Is there a ph-" Suddenly I was slammed down to the floor for no apparent reason but I sensed a touch of magic about it. 'Bloody woman!' I pulled myself back up.

"You okay sir?" The human male asked.

"I tripped. As I was saying, is there a phone I could borrow? The pay phone is busted."

"Yeah, let me get the manager. He's in back." He disappeared behind a narrow door.

I tapped my fingers on the counter waiting. The woman Marty had entered the store lightly singing idiotically about her stomach and the need to fill it. A light slap to the floor entered my ears just as half the store's lights went out. I heard an "oopsie" be muttered and my eye twitched. The woman was a damn menace to all. The light flickered back on just as the manager appeared behind the counter with a cordless phone.

"Ah yes, you needed to use the phone Mr…?"

"Brennan." I supplied smoothly, grabbing the phone and moving off away from human ears. I dialed and waited for my lovely master's voice to vibrate through.

"_Yes_?" Integra spoke.

"Hello, my Master." I couldn't help grinning.

"_Alucard where the bloody hell are you_!" Her yelling sweet music to my ears.

"A small town called Blairgowrie, near Dundee. I am currently on my way back, but it would be easier if I had better...transportation."

"_What happen to the transport you had_?"

"The freak blew him up."

I heard her sigh on the other end. "_Fine, how are you moving now_?"

"I've managed to barter for a short trip back to London, however the company is less than… desired." I was no longer smiling.

"_I haven't anyone to spare at the moment. You can manage whatever company without a disembowelment until you arrive here, as long as you do get back here_."

VIVIVIVIVIVIVI

B/N: Hahaha. I love Marty! That evil little gypsy! Oh and FYI I came up with the torment of "The Song that Never Ends". You may bow down and worship me now.

So he's stuck with Marty, who believe me, is intentionally pissing him off. You'll see why in a bit. MWAHAHAHAHA!

REVIEW IF YOU PLEASE!


	2. PART 2

**0000 PART. 2**

Marty spotted me just as my master hung up. "There you are my lovely. I'm ready to go!" She held a small bag of her purchase up. The phone in my hand cracked. I tossed the phone back at the manager's fumbling hands and lurked back outside. "Bad news?" She actually sounded concerned.

I told her. "Yes, apparently I'm stuck with you for the duration of this trip."

That concern disappeared to be replaced by aggravating joy. "Oh lovely! I can't wait dish out the fun!"

'The torture you mean, hag.' Thinking disdainfully, I parked my carcass back in the left seat and set a morbid frown upon my face.

She put the musty exhaust maker into gear and drove out of the useless town. She made several thoughtful glances toward me. "Awe, I must cheer you up. What can I do to brighten up this trip for you? minus silence that is."

"You could give me back my powers."

She made a croaking neck sound. "But then you'd try to eat me or behead me or something. No can do. I like being alive."

Thinking for a moment I suggested "Then how about the rest of the wine?" If I'm drunk I might not _care_ what she does to me.

A finger tapped her lip. "Hmm, if you promise to keep your hands to yourself, you got a deal."

That was easy enough to do. "Agreed."

Marty smiled, pulled over the car, grabbed out the wine and the Mickey mouse mug, handed them both to me, then went back to driving. I poured a nice helping into the mug and sipped slowly. I wasn't going to chug it. Good wine is meant to be enjoyed. I started studying the woman. For as much as I wanted to put the gypsy out of my misery, she was a curiosity. She had the gall to ensnare a powerful median, instigate continuous irritation, and still breath freely in that dangerous presence. Halfway through my first cup something tickled deep in my mind; a sort of memory of a person like her, although I knew I had never met this Marty before. The mug was near empty when I decided to ask anyway. "Have we met before?"

"Not in this life." She chirped.

"And what does that mean?" I eyed her directly.

Her tongue flicked an upper tooth. "Do you not believe in reincarnation? I certainly do." She winked at me.

I turned away. The gypsy was clearly out of it. Although… I took another sip in my musings.

She went to add. "Well I certainly haven't met you before in your current un-life."

My head jerked back. A neuron must have made the right connection but I could not believe what I was thinking to be true. It was then I really took in Marty's profile. My eyes widened. Except for the hair she was the same, exactly the same. "No." The mug dropped from my hand in this earth shaking impossibility.

"Oi! Don't spill in Bessie! It'll get sticky!"

The name tore out my lips half aghast half infuriated. "Monorah?"

She showed her teeth in a half smirk. "Right back atcha, Vladie!"

I couldn't contain my fury. "You little…!" I lunged at her wanting to rip her throat out but in that anger I forgot her personal force field. I was thrown back into the passenger door creating a small dent in the frame. She swayed across the road unsettling the few cars behind her. Fortunately, the car returned to the left lane without incident.

"Cool it! I'm driving here. God, you almost gave a heart attack!"

"Ilona's blood is wasted on a brat like you!" I hissed dangerously at her.

That pricked her ire. "Yeah, well immortality is wasted on you, Ya bloody head slicing, pole shoving Warmonger! Ilona probably hates you for what you did to me."

I felt the shadows darken inside me. In a very low dangerous tone I warn her. "Don't you dare say that again." I couldn't have _anyone_ mar the name of my long lost beloved.

Marty's frame relaxed a bit. "Why did you cut my head off? I never did understand that."

I closed my eyes and looked away. I was not going to answer that. For the first time in years I felt so acutely the loneliness and despair of losing that diamond in the rough, that deep red rose in a garden of weeds, that swan in a flock of buzzards, my perfect Ilona. Her eyes, deep green in color, blocked out all other thoughts when I looked at her mildly tanned smooth oval face. The smile of her full lips melted inside me something wondrous, and her long cascading black hair held hints of burgundy that shown like tiny rubies sprinkled in her hair in the moonlight. The way her small hands molded perfectly in my larger battle worn versions made me ache to hold her flush against me forever, to protect her forever. A feeling of a cold dull knife ripped through me. I wasn't there to stop her from killing herself believing I was dead. I was too late.

From a lack of an answer the reincarnated Monorah huffed exasperatedly. "You were like that before. I kind of wonder if it was because I look too much like her, or you thought I had a hand in her…" she stopped that sentence when I glared heatedly at her. That lingering anger drained from my face and hers turned into worry. I hated pity. I had no use for it, nor did I shell it out to anyone. "Well, I'll enlighten you on something," she seemed to hesitate with this, "I'm not the only one… whose been reincarnated, although… she doesn't have the memories."

I turned to her in disbelief. "What?" Could she possibly imply that Ilona, MY Ilona is alive at this very minute? If my heart were beating, it would hammer violently in this sliver of hope. Marty knew she had my full attention so she continued. "Yes, apparently whoever runs things upstairs has a funny sense of humor. Me being here the same time she is." She chuckled softly.

I grabbed for her, this time without being shocked as I was not intending to kill her just now. "Where is she?" Marty was quite startled but managed to remain in control of her car. Those light green eyes flickered continuously between me and the road. "WHERE!" I repeated shaking her slightly. The woman's heart beat wildly in her chest.

"Cool it would ya?" She bit back breathlessly. "She lives in London." The grip on her arms lessened. She went to add. "Last time I checked."

I roared, surprised the remaining windows stayed intact. "Last time you CHECKED? When was that?" My grip on her tightened once more to the point of bruising. Anxiety dripped into her odor.

"Three-three years ago, ssshhheeessshhh, but that was when I was actually in London, although I've kept in contact since then. Now please, let me go."

I did, leaning back into my seat and summed up what little patience I had left. If it could get me to Ilona I would wait a thousand years. In a soft breath I asked with difficulty "can you take me to her?"

"Um," biting her lip, "I don't know her address. I met her over tea. We had such a lovely time I gave her my number... she calls on occasion when she wants to chat which is about once a month or so."

I started to think because I have a pessimistic nature and could not help myself. I started to think that she was happily married to some doting human and I couldn't possibly take her from that happiness, or perhaps she would not find me appealing since I have become this monster. I was a sort of monster in life but now I am clearly one now. The loneliness earlier had now set into my voice. "How long has it been since she last called?"

With all seriousness the driving gypsy asked looking more at me than the road. "You really miss Ilona don't you?"

I doubt she heard my affirmation as it was so softly spoken. It seemed she did as a warm concern blanketed her witchy aura.

For minutes nothing else was said. I admit it was a depressing calm, not one I like dwelling in. It didn't help as deeply buried memories rose to the surface; most all with the one woman I would give my blackened unworthy soul to. She made it feel lighter when she was around me when I was a man. As a vampire there was only one other that came close and she was the reason I'm bound to Hellsing. She had reminded me of Ilona so much.

For once it was not Marty that broke the silence but a rock jingle of her cell phone. She quickly pulled to the side of the road, wiggled in her seat for her phone and flipped it open. "Hello, Marty's fortunes and advice, how may I help you?"

I heard that female's voice on the gypsy's phone and stiffened. Marty pulled a very surprised face at me for a moment. Like honey I melted to that wondrous intonation. It hadn't changed an iota.

"Oh, hello dearie. What's up?"

"Ilona…" I breathed, instinctively leaning in closer to Marty. She was tangible, that gushing watery oasis just over the next sand dune. I could almost reach out and touch her, caress her, and because I was nosferatu, nip her for what must be the sweetest red essence in the world. I almost felt alive again.

"Yes, it is good to here from you... you have big news.…?" Then it all came crashing down when that perfect voice said she had become engaged… to someone else. She was nothing but a mirage, a pipe dream, an empty cup; It felt worse than dying, worse then when I had lost her in life, worse then losing everything to that old doctor.

Suddenly, I couldn't stand hearing that voice anymore. I phased outside to walk away from that car, away from my past, and away from _her_. 'Why, after all this time why?' My insides tormented me. I wanted to rip myself asunder but hadn't the drive to do it. Blood trickled down my face. It was nothing. I was nothing.

After a short time the other woman ran toward me, probably in an effort to return me to the car. "Hold on a sec would ya!" She yelled after me. "She didn't say yes yet ya big dolt!" I kept walking, not caring. "Listen to me! She'll call back in a few minutes, if you really want her back, I can make it happen, I can help you!"

She only saw my backside. "And why would you help me? I'm a bloody head slicing, pole shoving Warmonger… remember?"

"Because," gasping for breath, "despite what I said she did love you with all her heart back then. She was one of the few people able to get through that thick hide of yours, and…" Her voice cracked loudly at the last bit. "…I can't stand anyone being that sad! Ok?"

I did finally stop and turned toward the woman. "Do you think, she'll recognize me?" She jerked to a halt and startled at the blood tears.

"Oh, not the tears…" Her hand reached out to me as if to hold the side of my face, but she stood too far away. "She doesn't remember her past life, but god, that face will turn any woman into love goo." She dropped that hand. "When she calls back I'll ask where to meet her and I'll have you with me… But first you have to promise me if this goes to plan, you will be the best man that you can be with her, and never _ever_ hurt her, Okay?"

A tiny bit of hope spurred back into my being. It could work. Once Ilona saw me again, doubt about marrying the mortal shmuck would seed into her mind, and she will realize who she really belongs to. Ilona is the one soul I would never hurt. I would do anything to have her back. The blood upon my face absorbed back inside me. "You have my word."

In just a few minutes the whole objective had changed. Getting to London was still key, but now instead of getting back to my master, the woman Marty was charged with getting me to my long lost beloved and winning her back. Integra can wait a bit longer. Her phone rang again and she talked softly on it though I heard every word of Marty's. "Hey Izzy, sorry about that, so where can I met this supposed stud muffin of yours?... Oh no problem I'm heading to London anyhow... Mind if I have a friend tag along?... Sweet. when's a good time?...early evening. I think I can make that...no problem... see ya sista!" She hung up then addressed me. "Ok lets go we're burning moonlight here!"

"If I had my powers we'd be there by morning." I urged.

She pondered for a second. "I think you aught to be humbled when you meet Isabella, besides I can drive through the day; you can just drape the curtain over ya." She started for the car.

"Are you sure you can handle staying awake that long?"

She tapped her lips still walking. "Um, if you can be a good boy, I'll let you drive Bessie for the next few hours so I can get shut eye." Then asked "You know how to drive, right?"

Smiling I moved behind her, grabbed the woman then teleported us back into the car with myself in the driver's seat. "Of course I know how to drive, I was there when the first cars were invented."

A snort followed. "Yeah yeah." The corner of my eye saw her fiddle with her phone a bit, knock back the seat, and shift to her side. Her breathing deepened and I pressed the gas peddle to the floor. It wasn't long that the entire car started to vibrate quite violently.

"Eee ehh, wha-" She lifted her head up a bit. "Hey vamp, keep it under sixty-five mph would ya! Bessie's not built like you! She'll shake to pieces, I know from experience, took a week to reassemble her!" Hissing I dropped my speed to sixty five exactly. "Bloody undead drivers." She murmured, slumping back on her makeshift bed, and conked out.

I set my face to stone determined to transverse as much land as possible under the limitations of her ram shackle vehicle. About an hour and twenty-minutes into it, Marty's arm crept across my waist. She had slid down a bit in the seat in a semi fetal position. I stiffen and nearly barked to remove that intrusive limb, however I calmed myself. 'Its unconscious. She knows not who she touches.' I heard her sigh softly then felt her lightly tug at me to get closer. I did not move a millimeter, so she squirmed an inch closer to me. How annoying. It probably would have been tolerable had her hand stayed in one place. Unfortunately her arm would move about every five minutes or so, mostly trying to tug me closer to her sleeping form. Twice I had _gently _removed her hand back to her side, but it didn't stay there. Once, her wondering hand had slipped under my white shirt and pawed at me. A different more _uncomfortable_ instance she had dug her fingers in between my thighs and yanked at my crotch. I growled lowly pulling the _meddling_ hand away for a third time. Even asleep she's a menace! Her hand still did not stay at her side. It came right back to lay over my legs. It wasn't necessarily the physical intrusion I hated so much, but rather how _unbothered_ I was at her touch. It irked me that I did not mind the gypsy's hand so personally intimate with my being. Also, it unsettled me that I was mildly tolerating a woman who was not my Ilona to touch me so informally.

Into the second hour the only solution I could find of the continuously moving hand without outright waking her was to hold the hand in my own against my outer thigh. Her scar adorned fingers curled about my larger ones and finally stilled.

Almost four hours into my driving Marty's phone buzzed into life from somewhere in the back seat. "'_Im a bitch, Im a bitch. Oh the bitch is back, Stone cold sober as a matter of fact…_" It chimed. I released her hand just as she yawned. "I'm up. I'm up…" She fumbled about to shut the strange melody off. She fixed her seat back upright and stared at me sleepily a bit too closely, her body still twisted in my direction for half a minute.

I smirked. "You have the most, intriguing alarm."

She nodded, smiling dumbly then appeared to wake up fully, shaking her head and scooting back in her seat in a proper position. She looked about the moving scenery. "Looks like Doncaster."

"It is."

She leaned over to look at the gas gage and frowned. It was juggling at the middle. She banged at the side of the dashboard near it. The needle dropped to below the empty zone. "Ah, bloody hell we need gas pronto."

"There's a gas station ahead. You can get something to eat there as well." I said then pulled in at the station. My stomach made the annoyance of sounding empty again. I sighed as I parked the car by the pump.

She smiled toothily. "You ah, hungry as well?"

"There's a hospital nearby, I'll drop by while you're getting gas."

She jutted two thumbs up. I ignored it. I don't need approval by that woman for anything. I teleported to a darkened room where the small hospital was keeping a refrigerated chest of donated blood. I picked out three of the choicest bags of blood, leaned against the ice box, and imbibed not overly fast with my meal. I wasn't to eager to return to that Marty's side, despite the fact I wanted to get to Ilona as quickly as possible. That gypsy can _wait_. Fifteen minutes later I returned to the car the hospital personnel non the wiser of my presence. Just as an added irritation for the witch I took the empty plastic packets with me and dropped them into the floor of her precious car.

As predicted she complained. "Hey! My car is not a trash bin!" She smelled of hot pastrami and coffee. Marty had moved the car to a darkened parking spot not far from the gas pumps.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I told her in feign compassion. "I couldn't tell the difference." Her face flushed in ire, not unlike my master's.

"Pick those up and put them in the trash bin by the mart!" She ordered me.

"I can't do that, your Mini is not small enough to fit in that bin."

She actually growled at me. "Asshole."

"Bitch."

"That's it!" She jerked the key out of the ignition, opened the door, and stomped away from the car. I snorted. The woman was so easy to ruffle. I wouldn't have cared where she went but unfortunately I did need the bloody redhead to drive. I followed her out toward a street lamp where she leaned against it flustered and muttering gibberish.

I stood in front of her and glared my best 'I will tear your kidneys out of you if you don't do want I want' stare. Marty stared back without flinching. I blinked. I should know by now my scare tactics don't work on her. With a tight jaw I grounded out. "Get back in the car, woman!"

"No!"

I reached out to grab her but she flicked her odd earring causing my full body to plant it on the sidewalk. I tried to will one of my hellhounds to appear and attack her ankles but all that resulted was a deadly growl from my being. I lifted back up with my hand turning into a fist before her face envisioning that I was crushing her damn head in it. "Monorah…"

"You're so…" A deep growling sound vibrated through her windpipe and both hands shook in fists. "… Frustrating, Vladie! No respect for other people's things and space."

"Its you I don't respect. Your mere presence irritates me beyond reason." My voice boomed. "I wish you had stayed dead!"

Suddenly the woman gasped, welling up in tears, and ran over into the woman's restroom. What was that woman's problem? She already knew I hated her from her previous life. What was there to get upset about? Damn females. They rarely made any sense. With reluctance I sighed and walked to outside of the bathroom door. I think I had to make some sort of amends to get her back on track. When I passed the car I decided do this one thing she had asked of me, which was placing the empty blood packs in an official trash can near the bathrooms. I heard the witch sobbing lightly inside.

"Go away!" Her effected voice yelled through the door before I could knock.

I told her "I did what you asked." then walked back to the car. It was only a half hour to sunrise. The sky was just beginning to lighten in the sky.

Twelve minutes later she returned to the car free of tears with a smile on her face. The skin about her eyes were slightly reddened but otherwise fine.

"Have you gone off your meds?" Asking the question but not expecting a good answer.

"Oh," giggling. "Must be PMSing. No worries." Her hand flapped at me as if the whole incident was nothing. She started the car finally driving out of another dull town. I pulled the seat back, covered the black curtain up to my chest, and pulled my fedora over my face.

An hour into my sleep a large uneven bump in the road woke me. Lifting my hat off I looked about. We were on an ill maintained country road. "Where are we?"

Without her eyes leaving the road she said "had to make a detour, something was going on in the last town, Stamford I think."

I thought for a bit. I believe master had a few reports concerning some minor disturbances in that town. "A large road block?"

"Duh! what else would ya block a town off?" She swerved to miss another pothole.

Suddenly something unnatural pinged my senses and jerked completely upright. "How far can you project that force field?"

"Why?" She asked then her spine stiffened. She could feel it too.

I pulled out my trusty Jackel. "Wolves."

"SHIT!" Marty slammed on the brakes quickly putting the car in park. "I _Hate_ wolves!" Yelling it, she grabbed onto my shoulder then tapped the ceiling of her car. I could feel her personal energy field waver through me to form fit the car's frame. Then she scrambled for a six-shooter concealed under her seat.

With the first fleabag in sight I fired right through the back window of her car and through the beast's torso. Its howl of pain music to my ears. "Stay here." Ordering Marty, I phased outside And blew the next wolf's head clean off. Oh, I needed this. My smirk grew into a devilish grin. I could feel the mental stress melting away with each overgrown pup I fed with silver. I heard Marty's little gun off in the opposite direction. A good shot she was apparently as two wolves dropped dead yards from the car. "Take that ya bloody bastards!" I heard her scream triumphantly. If she was anyone else I might have offered her a place at Hellsing. Another wolf yowled as I blew his limbs off, then ended his misery with one in the head. One beast managed to jump on the roof of the car and speak a few words. I swung around removing its head in deadly precision.

"Gah, Don't scratch the paint job!" She yelled at the decapitated thing wriggling out the car window to shot down another beast about to hop on her car.

'She's worried about that in a time like this?' Marty's elevator did not go to the top floor. Whatever. I heard her yipe as one wolf nearly sliced into her backside. She made it back into the safety of the car, barely. I killed the one that nearly done in in the woman. "Stay away from her, If anyone's gonna kill her again it'll be me!" I told the remaining wolves.

She shot at another beast. "Ha! you never killed me the first time!" I noticed her slapping her own hand over her mouth.

'What?'

In my unexpected confusion, one of the last fleabags managed to pull out the woman through the passenger window and clasp her waist. It didn't get any further as my Jackel silenced it forever. She fell to the ground with a grunt. I held out my hand out to her and she gladly accepted it. "If I didn't get to you first, who did?"

"Erm," her hands dusted at her blue jeans, "is it clear yet? Are all the wolves dead?" She looked everywhere but at me.

She was hiding something. "Yes, they are, Now how old are you exactly?" My eyes bore through her.

"Hey," crossing her arms, "you never ask a woman her age. Its rude."

I leaned in close to her. "Good thing I like being rude." I could hear her heart thumping in her chest, more so than it was during the wolf attack.

"I'm- I'm insane, you did kill me. It was just the thrill of the hunt." She smiled pathetically at me. "You know shoot em up, so fun!"

The tremor in her voice was unmistakable. "You're lying. Tell me."

"I'm thirty, ok? It's just...grr damn my ruddy mouth." Her chest deflated in a defeated sigh. "I'm not... not ready to say, ok? Can you leave it that please, Vlad? Just leave it for now."

For the first time since meeting this woman, and that includes when she was Monorah, she pleaded with me. It must be something dire indeed that she did not want to divulge to me. Something relating to me not beheading her before. Perhaps she remembers a life before she was Ilona's sister, and was considerably more unpleasant. I notched that quarry for another time should I feel interested enough to know later. "Very well." I told her opening the car door for her. "Shall we get going?" I wasn't sure if it was just me but it certainly felt like I was mellowing ever so minutely with this gypsy.

She perked up immediately. "Oh yes! No time like the present!" After she hopped in I resumed my seat and we were off again. The uneven road prevented me from entering a resting sleep so I merely dosed with my hat over my eyes and my hands clasped.

It was about forty minutes later when her car began making small grinding noises a car shouldn't normally make. Her little car was not built for these worn out roads and that would be back when it was new. Marty either ignored the noises or couldn't hear them. She knew more about the personal quirks of her car than I.

"Come on girl, don't start doing that." She murmured after a while. Her hand tapped the dashboard gingerly. The rust bucket began dropping speed, and sputtered intermittently. "No, no Bessie come on just a bit further…"

I tilted my head showing one red eye through my hair. "What's wrong this time?"

She continued talking to the quickly becoming inanimate object. Her body jerked forward and back. "Come on girl, you got lots of miles ahead of you!" Her coaxing did nothing to stop the car from dying right here on the road. She emitted a pitiful wail, thumping her forehead on the steering wheel. "Damn it damn it damn it! Not today!" She thumped the wheel, got out of the car, and stomped around.

I got out. It was clear she didn't know what to do. I smirked lightly. "Need help?"

She halted a few feet from me. "Know anything about fixing cars?"

"No, but," the palm of my hand pressed against the hood, black shadows sprung out, and then swarmed unseen underneath, repairing and holding together the engine. The car started right up. Not having all my powers at my disposal drained me considerably after a minor trick, and not to mention it was blasted daylight.

Marty's jaw dropped. She reached out to grab onto my coat. "Oh I could kiss you!" She mimicked the motion of almost doing that, then blanched and released my coat. "I mean, if I was into creepy undead men." She jumped back in with a slight blush on her face.

I hissed, mildly repulsed. "I have no interest in you either woman." I don't ever want that woman to express such intimacy on me. With the car working I got back in and very quickly fell into the rest of the dead.

VIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVI

He was happy. For the first time in a long time, he was actually happy. He had a wonderful, beautiful wife. The conquest of the eastern kingdoms was going as planned. He was walking outside, in the gardens. She loved the gardens, always claimed there were fairies hiding amongst the flowers. He smiled and picked a rose for Ilona, his wife. His gorgeous, intelligent, teasing, love. She could make him smile when no one else could, and softened his heart with gentle words.

Suddenly he heard a rustling in the bushes and turned to find "Monorah, what are you doing here?" The older sister of Ilona pulled out of the bushes in her long brown and green peasant dress.

She dusted off leaves sticking to the folds of her gown. She spoke haughtily. "What's got your goat? I'm looking for Ilona."

"You're not welcome here gypsy witch."

"Come now, I'm her only sister. you wouldn't deny Ilona me company would you Vladie?"

He hated that nickname. "I would, she has no place among you now. She is a queen in her own right, and has no business associating with peasants." He moved in a mere foot from her. "Now leave."

She tapped the side of her nose. "Don't be so cocky there. She is only a queen because you pulled her out of such peasants, and I mean no disrespect. She disserves the best. I just think that maybe she could have done better. You're cruel Vladie. A leader should care for all his people."

His fists clinched. "A leader needs to lead his people, to protect them, and should be obeyed above all else."

She bent down and smelled a rose growing near the garden walls. "Of course but there should be a balance though. Not a severe sentence for every little thing someone does that displeases you. I wonder if Ilona knows all that you've done."

He growled, grabbing the front of her dress, and slammed her against the wall. "And who would tell her? You? My guards would slaughter you for stepping foot inside these walls. Be grateful I've not done the same."

Monorah shook in surprise and apprehension. "fine I'll leave but could you give her this?" She pulled out an herb scented pouch out to him. "Its to scent her bath water."

He removed his hands to snatch the pouch. Ire laced in his tone. "And what are these?"

"No, no, you want me leave. I'm leaving." She started walking off when Vlad grabbed her shoulder and asked her again more forcibly. "What are they for?"

She sighed. "Ask her yourself. She knows what they're for."

He released her once more, then thought for a moment. "If you wish to come see your sister, I can arrange a meeting."

"Hmm, that would be delightful."

"Very well, when?" He asked impatiently.

Her lips pursed. "Now would nice but if not I suppose tomorrow morning would do."

"Very well, speak to the guard at the gate tomorrow and he will grant you access. Now leave, it is not best for you to try to sneak in again."

Monorah bowed. "A pleasure talking to you Vladie." With that she left.

He walked back inside to spot a much more pleasing sight. "Hello my love." A pink rose lifted up to her face where her straight dainty nose inhaled its scent.

Ilona's smile warmed him from the inside "Oh Vlad," taking the flower in her porcelain hand. "Isn't the new mares in the stable beautiful? I was just there. The youngest one there is called Bessie, isn't that quant?" The melody of her giggle pleased his ears and he produced a small smile.

"Your sister was in the gardens tonight."

Deep green eyes looked up at Vlad. "She was? Oh didn't you invite her in?"

"Peace, she will be here in the morning to see you. Until then, you must settle for this." He handed her the medicinal pouch.

She opened it up, sniffing the contents. "Hmm, soothing herbs. she's always looking out for me. I only wrote the faintest bit of complaint in my letter to her and she personally comes to deliver them to me. Now don't worry, Vlad. Its just the unsettling of my stomach that's all. I wouldn't wonder with the slight foulness of the air at times here."

Vlad became slightly alarmed. "You've been ill? Why did you not tell me?"

Ilona blushed a deep shade of red and tilted her head down.

The tension fell out of his shoulders and gently wrapped his arms around her. "Or, is it something more, Ilona?"

She looked back up to him. "Its... too soon to tell...but there might be... More…"

"I see." Warmth and pride bursted into his chest and Vlad held her closer. "That is most wonderful."

Ilona moved her arms up around his neck and whispers. "I love you Vlad."

"And I you, Ilona." He bent down to kiss her when one of his loyal servants interrupts.

"My Lord! Urgent news from the front! Our defensive lines have been shattered. The enemy is pushing through!" The young man panted in his run to find the prince.

"What?" Vlad hissed, clutching Ilona to him. "Send in Reinforcements, the armed Calvary as well, and prepare my horse."

"Yes my Lord!" Bowing, the servant ran back out to do his bidding.

"Must you go now?"

"I'm sorry my love, but I am needed." He kissed her lips briefly. "Tell the guard at the gate that his orders are to let your sister in when she arrives. I won't be long. I promise." He kissed her again, this time on the forehead then walked off down the hall to the courtyard.

"I'll hold you to it my love!" She called out behind him before darting off to balcony to see him off.

Vlad stared upward at that balcony on his horse with helmet in hand. She blew him a kiss and waved a white handkerchief for good luck. It would be the last time he ever saw her alive.

The next time, a full day from now, he would see her broken body at the bottom of the small ravine nestled near the back of the castle, her eyes still wet with tears. One of his men erroneously proclaimed the Prince dead to her and she threw herself out a balcony not wanting to live without him.

Vlad had gone into a hallowed rage, killing off that man, and several of his servants for not stopping Ilona. He beheaded her sister for that same reason as well since Monorah was still there when he returned, fraught with worry. When he saw his beloved so lifeless and broken he couldn't stand to look at Monorah and see that same lifeless face of his wife. His only solution at the time was to grab an axe from one of his guards and come at her with it.

000000

B/N: Oh poor Vladie! Well technically he was dead at that time, or well undead. I wonder what he would have done with Ilona after that, I mean she wasn't exactly a virgin anymore.


	3. PART 3

Ah! final installment! (at the moment) I hope you've enjoyed my first person point of view. It was fun to write. What do you think of it? Well, things will now become clear and any twists that any of you might have anticipated is now revealed! Review if you like! Or if you'd like to see a continuance!

**0000 PART 3**

I noticed Vlad twitching about in his sleep. 'I wonder if that's normal for him.' It didn't look like a restful type sleep. He could be dreaming. Could vampires dream? A sleep of the dead shouldn't have anything but still dead-ness, at least that's what I figured. I may know a lot about nosferatu, but I don't know everything. I'm ever learning. I tried to rub the dullness out of my eyes. God, its been a while since I've driven this much.

"Ilona, I'm sorry my love." I jerked at the wheel. Did I hear what I thought he said? Taking a cautious peek over his shoulder I didn't see anything but closed eyelids. My heart wrenched and I nearly teared up. I'm so horrid for putting him through all this, but I have to know if my dear Vladimir is still in there or if he's become all monster like the stories say. Oh, I know he was quite the terror before when he was a man. I know that now. He sheltered me from his cruel ways when he was still Vlad Tepes. Bloody man thought a needle could kill me, but loved me deeply. Oh, I can tell now that you still do, after so much time has passed. If I was allowed to see the truth of the world and not be so coddled I might have not have been so weak to… end it. God, I was such a boob, believing whatever I heard. Not anymore. I'm stronger now. I'm even a fairly good gypsy, can you believe that? Vlad shuttered violently a bit murmuring something I couldn't catch. My ugly hand softly touched his shoulder willing him to calm in his sleep. He jerked for a moment more before stilling completely. In reluctance my appendage left his form.

For the twentieth time I crossed myself for leading him on like this. I wasn't driving him to his beloved. She was right here in the seat beside him. It really was a twist of fate that my reincarnated sister, Isabella, would sound just like I did, where as I sounded closer to Monorah, though not exactly. She still looks like Monorah and I still look the same as I did in the past if I weren't parading around in this mystical disguise. I simply picked Monorah's look because it was the easiest to mimic. I wasn't actually intending to fool Vlad this way. I was just happening to still be wearing it when I visited the north shores. Those damn fishermen can be downright randy when they see a pretty woman about. Not that I considered my old sister ugly but her looks didn't garner as many leery eyes as my usual appearance does.

Also, I had no idea it was truly him when he appeared in my car, But just another low life blood sucker out for a free meal, a low life with a drool worthy face yes, however, a low life none the less. Oh, bother, then Isabella had to call of all times. She has the worst timing in the world, complicating the hell out of the situation.

What am I going to do when he finds out that Izzy is not me? He'll throw a bloody fit when he realizes he's been deceived. I don't think I can stand the anger he'll have at me. I barely kept myself together this morning. Maybe I should pull over, wake him up, and tell him right now…. Oh god, I'm such a coward! I shook the wheel mentally envisioning braking it loose from the column. I'm a terrible coward and a terrible liar. He hates deception. How can he even bare to stand me with all the crazy shit I've dropped on him since the beginning of this trip, and I've secretly enjoyed some of it too? It's a wonder he hasn't taken control of this car and run it off a cliff to kill me.

I sighed dropping my head a bit. I caught the scent. Oi! I'm ripe! I'm not going into London like this. I need a shower And if I'm ground into the dirt at least I'll smell and feel clean. Those pesky mutts sure didn't help matters. Instinctively my right hand rubbed over my marred left hand. There's a reason why I hate werewolves with a passion. The scars on my hand and the side of my hip constant reminders of being chased down by one a week after my sixteenth birthday. It was only shear luck that I escaped alive.

I shook out of my morose thoughts and spotted a sign of a rest stop a few kilometers down the road. 'I hope they have showers.'

Smoothly parking the car, I riffled quietly in the truck of my car for some toiletries and fresh clothes. Picking out a dark green cotton shirt with a fold over collar and black loose fitting jeans I gently clasped the trunk closed and made my way to the public showers. 'Please be cleanish!' I prayed and lucked out on the first stall. The service people or whoever owns this place had done a satisfactory hose down just last night according to the service log. I shampooed, soaped, and scrubbed all about me careful not to pull out any of my earrings or belly ring. The one dangling over my belly button was holding my current physical appearance in place. Trusty old thing it was. Well, I got out, dried, and clothed my bod, then applied chap stick and lotion. As I made it to the door, a pair of young girls ran through nearly knocking me over. I chuckled at their antics then made way to Bessie. I got in, pulled out of the parking slot, then got back on the road.

Its curious how a little shower can brighten up ones mood. 'Cleanliness is next to godliness.' I chuckled at myself. It was two hours to sunset and perhaps another hour and a half to London. 'Man, I am making good time! Yes we are Bessie. You're such a- "oh crap." At mid fondling of my car I noticed how black and sleek my hair was, and how the smattering of freckles were gone, and how my eyes were much deeper in color. I shook in panic and pawed at the belly button ring. 'Bugger!' The stone that held my disguise was missing! Damn it; it wasn't trusty, it was old! I pulled to the side of the road as smoothly as possible and fingered all over my person, then the driver's seat, then the floor. 'Where is it? Where is it?' and "Don't wake up, Please don't wake up" scrambled panicky through my brain while I tried to find the stone. With my luck I had lost it back at the rest stop over an hour ago. I heard Vlad stir in his sleep. 'SHIT' Think fast, oh! Hide my face. I had some things that might do it in the back seat. I stuffed as much of my black hair into my Aussie hat. A small part of me was saying 'Marty, just tell him now. Your goose is cooked. Just tell him, Hi Vlad I'm Ilona your long lost love. So sorry about the mix up, please kill me as gently as possible.' Not happening. I felt too much of a coward to do just that. I wanted to hide again so badly. I dug out a scarf, a pair of gloves and aviation goggles. 'Man, how long have those been in there?' I stilled for a second. Was I really that afraid of Alucard, My Vladimir? I shouldn't be? Should I? Did I let all the stories and whispers about him to get to me? God, am I still taking people at their word? Some of its true, I'm sure. I know he works for a wealthy family that hunts the unworthy undead. I don't know yet why. I know that Bram Stoker's book was mostly true, Heh, who do you think was Mina? I know he's considered the King of vampires. I believe he was involved in aspects of world war two. My grand father had some weird ghoulish stories about that. I have no idea what he's done prier to Mina, or the century after her. Though from spending these few days with him I know he still has a heart, though it does not beat. Why can't I make up my mind to tell him?

I put the gloves, scarf, and goggles on, and got back in the car. When driving back on the road I realized maybe its because I want him to realize its me on his own, to see beyond the façade. He hadn't realized its me and not Monorah. Sure I look like her but am I not acting more myself than like her? I think I want him to see me for me! Not just my appearance. His head lifted up to grunt at the sunlight and fell back asleep, not once looking in my direction. I sighed. One thing hasn't changed. He's as thick headed as he ever was. Well, if he doesn't figure it soon out he never will, and doesn't deserve me if he's not looking properly; now where can I get a new belly ring?

I spotted a Wal-Mart and made a turn. Don't you just love this store? Well, whatever, I only hoped they had what I needed. Time frame is gonna be tight. I parked at the side of the store where the foot traffic was lightest. I certainly didn't want the big guy to waken by some nosey body. I ran in still in my make shift 'train robber' disguise. I cared not for the looky-loos. Weirder people habituate this store than me. I slinked in through the jewelry department and blazed in through the small selection of belly button earrings. I would have preferred an actual jewelry or specialty type store like Hot Topic, but I had no idea where one was near nor if one would be open after six. I groaned. None of them had the right stone setting I wanted. I yanked a generic dangly one off the hanger and perused the beaded necklaces. Maybe I can jury-rig one. Ah! I saw a bracelet with the right stones, and pulled it off. I went to the jewelry clerk/ cashier person and bought my booty.

It was then I felt Alucard's presence nearing, so I dashed like a maniac to the restrooms at the back of the store. God Damn it! He's awake! My mind raced to remember every word of the masking spell and flung myself into the farthest stall. I harshly closed the flimsy door, sat on the toilet, and used my teeth to ripped off a bead and replace it into the thin metal piercing. My hands shook the whole time. it's a wonder I didn't spill the bracelet of beads. My mouth muttered a mile a minute enchanting my new purchase with magic. I felt my old love nearing in my direction. Damn keen senses; he can feel my magic! The earring glowed ready for use, and I poked it hastily into my belly flesh. Now I had to tell it to make me look like Monorah with red hair. Whispering a new series of words, I concentrated on that image, all the while Alucard was moving ever closer. Damn, I could almost reached out and touch him. I felt the tingly flush of the disguise coming into place when he popped his head through the wall behind me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Gah!" I squealed dropping the unused beads to the tile floor. "You pervert!" My elbow connected with his nose and he slinked back into the wall. I waited on baited breath until I felt him disappear off my radar. 'Oh my god! That was close.' I went like rubber on the porcelain throne.

I pulled myself up again and went to look in the mirror, loosing the silly get up. Probably thinks I'm a complete nutcase now, seeing me that way. I looked in the mirror and cursed internally. Everything but the eyes were masked. I guess that's what I get for cheap materials. Eyes are the hardest thing to disguise anyway and I had no time to try again. I'll just buy some sun glasses then. I did, black ray bans, I think they were, and sauntered back to my car and my grumpy prince.

VIVIVIVIVIVI

She hopped back in the car and I stared down at her in my disgruntlement. "Did you actually need to stop to buy those?"

She flung her hair haughtily behind her. "Yes! among other things pervert." She grabbed the gear shifter with ire, and jerked it into gear.

"Why did I sense magic?"

With annoyance she quipped. "I was praying to the toilet gods!" Her eyes were steely on the road ahead of her, as if trying to pretend I was not here beside her.

Rolling my eyes languidly I turned to face the scene outside the passenger window. The wind whipped lightly at the brim of my hat. I could feel the woman's mild frustration permeate the car and could tell was trying to cover it up with anger directed at me. I don't think she was all that angry at me when I had imposed on her in that public toilet. I knew her heartbeat accelerated at my nearing like she was afraid to be seen. Huh, those accessories on her were preposterous, and now she wore sun glasses. I must admit that when her pulse increased at my approach, I was the slightest bit excited, although not entirely sure why. It must pertain to an ingrained high of a prey being cornered. I did sometimes enjoy that.

What is she hiding? For some reason I now wanted to know a bit about her. If only to satisfy my current boredom. Perhaps she is hiding a bruise from a slip of her clumsiness. I knew she had stopped somewhere and bathed. The soaps and chap stick aromas lingered almost pleasantly around her. My fingers lightly itched to remove that cheep band of plastic. Hmm, why not? My gloved hand reached over to take said object off her face.

She leaned away from my reach pressing fingers on the glasses to keep them firmly on her face. "Nnnn, No touchy!" Then lightly batted my hand away in an almost shy manner. Then I noticed the slight flush in her cheeks. Something vaguely familiar hit me about this action. I think that my Ilona had behaved similarly in the first days after I met her. No, I'm sure she definitely acted like that, and I had found that quite enduring once upon a time.

What am I thinking? This is MONORAH! Her pesky sister. I would never superimpose such ideas and feeling on the current gypsy Marty. That would blemish Ilona's memory.

"What's with you all of a sudden? You look like you just stepped in horse manure." Marty peeped up in the middle of my mental tirade.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with, woman." I quite bit back. She looked surprised at my anger.

She sighed spiritlessly. "Must be the sun. It's only just set, and you're cranky to be waken so early." She muttered on for a bit.

For the next half hour, we said nothing and it seemed to me that the closer to London we got the stronger the woman's depression became in her aura. She silently sighed far too many times. Was there something about the city we were heading to that depressed her? Bad memories perhaps? Well, I didn't care, as long as she didn't break down in tears. It was unsettling when females cried. I took in the woman's visage again, directly looking at her this time. Something was _off_. She didn't look any different. She just felt, _off_. It seemed my staring made Marty exceedingly uncomfortable, and her cheeks blossomed in pink brilliance. Her increasing heartbeat slightly thrilled me once more, without understanding it. Like a cornered, frightened rabbit, she gripped the wheel tightly. To test something out I reached out one finger and poked her side briefly. She flinched, emitting the tiniest "meep". Huh, if I had known simply staring at her would produce this sort of submissive behavior I would have employed the tactic much earlier. She could very well find me attractive, huh, you are no different from any other woman. I should have known. Probably doesn't get that many suitors, and someone as devastating as I looking at her, puts her in a fright, heh, this is an _interesting_ development. How should I enjoy this revenge to the fullest? There was an hour and a half till the meeting with Ilona. We'll get there long before that.

She opened her mouth. "Um, perhaps you can change. The pimp look is kind out of style." She still didn't look at me.

Hmm, what a delightful idea. My clothes immediately melded into a white Armani suit, my hair still retaining its ruffled unkempt look lengthened in the back and a bit at the sides. The glasses I removed to fold neatly in a front pocket. The hat I simply made disappear.

I heard her exhale a heated sigh. "My, you clean up… nicely." She complimented with a stutter.

"I'm glad you approve." My voice dripped just slightly with honey.

After a moment she rose an eyebrow. Her scared rabbit demeanor disappeared a bit. "Have you been touching the wine again?" She leaned toward me trying to get a sniff. I smirked, slinking my nearest fingers gently across her throat. She squeaked, pulling away sharply from me. I chuckled warmly. "Don't do that!" She huffed and grumbled unintelligibly.

I halted my torturous teasing for the moment. "Where are we to meet her?"

"London eye."

"Hmm, at eight?"

She nodded then seemed reluctant with her next words. "Um… she may not look exactly like you remember just… so you know."

Automatically I stated. "If its her I'll know."

She produced a poorly muffled snort.

I strangely wanted to volunteer the information. "I believed she was Mina. _She_ didn't look the same."

"Huh, I thought you didn't believe in reincarnation?"

"I never said I didn't."

"Hmm." She twirled a frizzy lock of her hair, thoughtfully. "I suppose it's possible she was. Hair was a different color,… I think."

My eyebrow raised. Marty had paused too long with those last words. "Were you by chance _alive_ back then?"

"Erm…" Her cheeks flushed. "Well this isn't my first reincarnation, ya know. I've had three revivals that I'm aware of since meeting you, Vladie."

Something niggled at the back of my brain about this, something that should be staring me right in the face. She didn't exactly answer my question. It was getting aggravating. I calmed internally for it would not do to be irked when coming to collect my beloved once again.

I returned to staring at her openly. To my pleasure, the rabbit returned. Her eyes flicked between me and the road wondering what I was up to. Nothing good I would tell her. Anxiety, nervousness, and curiously, desire as well waft through her being.

In a small voice she asked. "What are you doing Vlad? Are you hungry? You can't have anymore of my blood right now."

"So I can have it later?" I played into her wording. A sharp surge of her lust hit me, and her heart skipped a beat. She wants to be bitten it seems. Why hadn't I noticed this attraction before? Her scent would have given her away days ago. It's like a barrier had dropped around her. Thinking about it I realized I had not sensed the fluctuations in her aura so acutely as now. Perhaps that barrier enchantment is weakening. Might explain her behavior in that store. A devilish grin painted my face. "Marty, are you _bothered_ by me?"

The question startled her with throat clogging gasp. So much so, she pulled off to the side of the road, shifting the car into park, and fully stared at me as if looking for something.

"I do bother you, don't I?" I lean toward her testing my boundaries. Her breathing increased and her lips quivered, her eyes stared at my mouth. Huh, how big of an idiot can she be? I'd never give her what her lips were asking, and she _knows_ I'm solely for Ilona. "Do you find me appealing, Marty?" Her breath lurched again. Ah, I see. I was using her name.

Frustration hit. "Stop pussy footing it and tell me straight!"

That was unexpected. I pulled back. What did she mean by that? I scoffed. "You're an idiot. You think wrong if you believe I would help slack your lusts."

The bottom seemed to drop out of her, her jaw definitely did. Then she had the audacity to gut punch me. I didn't mind for once, for I was expecting something like that. What I did not expect, however, was her jaw clenching not in rage but in a sort of pained hollowness. Like she had lost something dear; then she sighed loudly getting back on the road. Not being able to read her mind was irritating. Perhaps I was wrong in my assumptions.

It was forty minutes to the London Eye with a half hour to spare to eight o'clock; forty minutes of dead silence. She parked on a street with the large circular structure looming nearby. She sat on the hood of old Bessie with arms crossed not looking at me. There were shops lining the opposite side of the street.

"Is that a flower shop?" She pulled down her sunglasses slightly to look though her hand blocked me seeing her boring eyes. "It is," pushing them snug back on, "could get some flowers. Loves them, if I recall."

"Hm." It wasn't a bad idea, and the shop was still open. I cruised over with the gypsy in my wake.

With a chime the shop door closed behind Marty. A flurry of aromas hit my nose, most of them far too pungent and good natured for my tastes. This was for my Ilona. As I recall, she adored the light violet blue high alpine primroses native to old Romania. I saw Marty bend down at the table of potted miniature roses. Ilona liked roses as well. She picked up a shiny green ceramic vase of the pint sized thorn bush and brushed her nose into one of the petals of the red roses. She looked almost at peace for a moment. Doubt lightly pricked at me.

"Is she… happy?" Marty looked up at me not sure if she had heard correctly.

"Oh, um I suppose so. I've rarely seen her not…" She looked back down at the potted plant in her hand, then shoved it at me suddenly. "You're buying me these! No butts about it."

I grabbed the pot in annoyance. "I'll not indulge-"

"NO. Butts." I could feel her eyes trying to burn a hole into me. I acquiesced. "Fine, the sooner I'm done with you the better." She moved off to the other end of the store. My eyes perused the shop's surprisingly comprehensive selection, and I glided down the table mentally rejecting each flower. I found Marty fondling the petals of a crowded table of primroses. If I could see her eyes they might show her lost in her own little world. I moved to beside her, finding myself feathering the blue and purple flowers as well. "Primula allionii, beautiful."

"Yes they are." I agreed.

"Hmm, its silly but I used to believe fairies hid amongst the flowers, and that they danced between the petals…"

I gasped. Deep within my mind, one of those dusty old neurons connected violently at the equation that was previously obscured. The potted miniature rose fell through my loosened fingers to crack noisily on the floor. I heard nothing but the ethereal lurch of heartstrings inside my being. "…What…?"

Was this possible? Was this woman whom I have traveled with the last two days, the very same woman my old disused soul ached to be with? This woman to whom I have belittled and only tolerated was in fact my beloved Ilona? Minute quirks and actions on her part now affirmed this revelation. I couldn't control a physical shake of my hands or my knees.

She jolted from the broken pot. "What was that for? I real-" My left hand cupped her cheek gently and I pulled off her cheap glasses before she could protest. I heard her gasp.

"Those eyes…" Those blessed deep green were hers, HERS! I felt her tremble in my fingers. "Ilona?"

She sighed, closing her eyes and placing her hand over mine on her face. She breathed "Yes, its me."

A dozen questions scrambled through my mind the most prominent being "Why?"

She looked up at me. "It… wasn't my intention at first to fool you. I just was wearing the mask for something else earlier when you popped in my car." Her free hand slipped under her shirt and yanked at something. The Monorah look melted away revealing the real beauty of Marty. I sighed contentedly. She looked exactly as she did five hundred years before. "When I realized it was truly you, I needed to know if there was anything left of my Vladimir. I pestered you to try to draw you out. Well, also to get you back for beheading Monorah. I really was mad at you for that. When Izzy called I just panicked and those tears, and I wanted to you to disco-"

My lips covered hers in a long overdue 'hello' kiss. As soft and compliant as I remember. She moaned giving into the lean curve of my chest. Fingers curled into my black mop of hair, tingling parts of my scalp. My right arm slinked around her waist then fingers roved up and down her smooth back. I inadvertently, at least I believe so, nipped her lip then groaned. Oh damn, her impassioned blood combined with her delectable mouth awakened something fierce inside me. I've been so long without her I trembled trying to hold back the animal need to devour her, or make love to her on the spot. Hmm, perhaps both.

She pulled away slightly for breath and touched her bleeding lower lip. "That parts different." her smile was ear to ear and kiss swollen.

I nuzzled the side of her face "Oh, Ilona…" It came out heavily in beastly desire.

"Oi! This is not a make out closet!" A third person in a green stained apron bellowed. "Pay for the plant you broke and leave, its closing time!"

I growled dangerously at the intruding human. He jerked alarmed at the blazing red eyes and sharp teeth. The woman in my arms tapped my cheek. "Sure, and add a second miniature rose and some alpine primrose and we'll pay the bill."

The clerk nodded dumbly and went to ring them up.

I looked back at my beloved.

"What? I still want the flowers."

Smiling I whispered in her ear. "You're the only rose I'll ever need." Her cheeks reddened with blood.

I paid the human, Marty collected her flowers, and we made are way back to her car hand in hand. It was then that Isabella, a picture perfect replica of Monorah, and her fiancé walked up. "Ah, Marty! There you are!" We both turned to face the two. "Who's your fr..ie..nd….ba... ba... ba…." Izzy's question trailed off and she lifted up a pointing finger at me. A shaking tangible terror vibrated out of her.

Her man looked worried. "What's wrong love?"

Marty slapped her face. "Ah, damn it, I forgot."

"..ba… ba…. Eeee!" Izzy turned an ran away from me and Marty with the man following after. It was mildly satisfying to see that but irked.

Marty explained before I needed to ask. "She doesn't have memories, per say. But I forgot that she did suffer from some nightmares of you." My smile widened. "Oops."

I trailed fingers down the side of her face. "My master awaits my return."

She sighed once more. "Oh, yes, that's right. One moment." She went to the back of her car, opened the trunk, and pulled out the despising little box holding much of my powers. "I should return this to you." In her hand she flicked open the box with a single finger. All that was taking from me surged back into my being. It was like I could breath freely again.

"That's it?"

"Yep! Could have opened this the whole time." giggling as she said it.

I grabbed her fiercely from behind eliciting a squeal, and growled into her neck. "You're getting better."

"I thought I was already good." Her lingering laughter made her deliciously breathy, and I felt a warm sensation inside my chest I had not felt in five centuries. I lightly kissed the sensitive spot just under her ear, and felt her body tremble pleasantly, then pulled away.

Opening up the car door, my flushed Ilona dipped into the car. When I slinked in beside her I simply could not resist pulling her against me once more. "Take off that blood stone I want to know your real scent."

"Are you sure you can take it?" She teased. "I want to be able to drive you home."

"Heh, I can teleport this entire car to Hellsing right now if I wanted to."

"But I want to drive you there."

"Hm, very well, but take off the stone first." She tilted her head detaching the odd earring. Her aroma shifted accordingly sweetening to match her blood. My eyebrow rose. The scent was familiar. "You were Mina."

"Bet your ass I was, though the memories aren't as sharp." Her head dipped low looking at the markings on my glove. She lifted up that hand to trace the seal with her fingers. "Are these seals? Why hadn't I noticed them before?"

"Yes they are my sweet rose. Locking my powers diminished their appearance. I'm bound to the Hellsing family bloodline until they are no more."

She settled my hand back on her lap. "So that's why you have a master."

My insane grin appeared. "It does get rather interesting at times though. I wonder how my master will take to you."

"Hmm, a gypsy. Can't be any worse then you. You sure didn't like me at first." She started the car.

"Only because I didn't know who you truly were, my beloved."

"Huh, says Mr. 'I'll know when I see her'. You were always so thick in the head at times." Marty put the car into gear.

"You were very good at disguising yourself."

She scoffed, began moving the old bucket of bolts, and held my hand in hers until we reached the manor.

Marty whistled when she shut her car door near the front entrance of Hellsing manor. I grinned scooping her up and teleporting directly into my master's office.

"Oi! Warn a girl would ya!" She slapped me on the chest before taking in her surroundings, and the room's other occupant. "Oh hello, I'm Marty Jackson." Her bright voice in sync with a friendly outstretched hand.

My master's steely blue eyes glared at both Marty and me. She did not shake hands. "Ah, Alucard. Why have you brought this woman into my office?"

"Ilona, this is Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing, my master. Master, this woman was my transport, and IS my wife." I waited grinning for a blood vessel to pop.

"WHAT? Your wife? Is this some kind of stunt?" The sweet bellowing of my master pierced my ears, and she stood up from her desk.

Marty intervened. 'Ah my gypsy rose, you're a rabbit in the lion's den'

"It's not a stunt, Sir, wow that's weird saying it to a woman, I was once Ilona to Vladimir here. I'm her reincarnation. Technically, its married till death do us part but with gypsy ceremonies it tends to transcend that, so…" Her voice dropped stepping back and into me. My hands braced her shoulders gently, and couldn't help inhaling the scent of her once more. "…You have really scary eyes…"

"Your old wife? Oh bugger." Integra grinded her teeth behind pressed lips. "Don't tell me you've turned her?"

Grinning madly I said "Not as yet master." I could feel Marty blushing intensely. Integra's left eye twitched.

"I'm not in the market for having yet another vampire in my home. Miss Jackson is this consensual, you want to be turned?"

Marty looked taken aback. "I didn't even think about that." I slight bit of alarm crept into me. What if Ilona didn't want to become like me to be by my side forever? I don't think I could take having her ripped away from me once more. "Sir Hellsing, I love Vlad, with all my being. It wouldn't matter what I was as long as…" She twisted around to look up at me. "…Mă să te iubesc, prinţul meu." *(…I get to love you, my prince.)

If I was human my voice would have choked. As I was I pulled her into my arms possessively, almost desperately, closing my eyes, and whispering over and over "Ilona" into her ear like a perpetual caress. I must say my hmm, human-like actions even effected my master. I could sense her body and resolve softening.

"Fine." Integra sighed. "I suppose you'll be staying a while Miss Jackson?"

"You mean I can stay in your lovely house for a bit?" Integra nodded dispassionately at Marty.

"How about forever?" I proposed aloud, tracing the curve of her ear.

In soft exasperation she said to me. "What do you think my think-headed love?" And pulled me down for a deep kiss. I deepened it further with devilish tongue willing to drown myself fully in her loving embrace. My master slapped her own face thinking about what she had just allowed, and muttered about a full report later. Smiling triumphant me and my love departed for more… private quarters where I truly made Marty, Ilona, mine once more, in… all…ways…

VIVI

B/N: Horray for Marty! And poor Teggy, ahh well if all goes as planned she won't be alone long. Hehehe.


End file.
